


Fanboy

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, Bisexual AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: Meeting Bob Dylan was an experience that left George forever changed.
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Something In the Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing george/bob, so wish me luck! (the chapter title is from "Something")
> 
> Lex

That was an experience that George would never forget.

He and the rest of The Beatles had just met with Bob Dylan, the american folk singer. He had shown them marijuana, and it had been amazing.

And there was something about Bob, something in the way he moved, that made George feel something inside, something he had only felt before a few times, but couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Was it love? 

George pondered. He had known he was bisexual for some time, but never known if he could be romantic with other men.

Maybe Bob would be his first male romantic crush. Hopefully. Maybe. Yes that would be great wouldn't it?

It would. 

Oh yes it definitely would.

Later the Beatles and Bob went out to have a drink. Then John Paul and Ringo left. They knew what was happening with george. He was falling in love with Bob dylan. 

“Would you like to go walk with me?” Bob asked. 

George blushed. 

“Uh sure yeah erm that would yeah.”

Fuck. 

You sound so pathetic and stupid. George told himself.

Bob smiled. “Alright then,” he said

They walked for a while.

Then out of nowhere, George leaned over and planted a small kiss on Bob’s lips.

Bob knew he had to get the hell out of there.

So he ran.

And left George standing there.


	2. Panic Attacks and Pacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this sooner than I intended to, which is a good sign I hope. There is a lot of internalized homophobia in this so if you have a problem with that then skip this chapter.
> 
> Lex

What had he done?

What had George just done.

Had he really just kissed Bob Dylan?

He couldn’t help but admit it now. He was falling in love.

But this wasn’t okay.

This was illegal.

Suddenly George felt himself breathing fastly. He started shaking, and his heart pounded. Chills ran through his spine.

He couldn’t think anymore, he was having a panic attack.

It went on for about a minute and then stopped out of nowhere.

Bob Dylan was pacing in his bedroom.

He didn’t like men. He couldn’t. But did he?

He felt for George what he felt for women. But that wasn’t right. That wasn’t okay.

That wasn’t normal.

But was Bob trying to be normal?

No. He wasn't. 

So why was this so bad?

It isn’t. It isn’t so bad. Bob told himself, stopping the pacing and lying down on his bed.

No, it is.

It is bad.

No it isn’t.

Yes it is.

No it isn’t.

It isn’t bad.

You need to go talk with george. 

And Bob set out at that moment, to go speak with George Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but hey, quality over quantity.
> 
> Lex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I promise that my chapters will get longer eventually, I am a baby writer don't judge me.
> 
> Lex


End file.
